


True Love

by ephemerality



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Day 6, Jalec Week, M/M, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jalec Aesthetic. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

I couldn't figure out how to put pictures on here so I just linked it [here.](http://obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com/post/130648597518/jalec-week-day-6-aesthetic-paraboyfriendbatai#notes)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com).


End file.
